


The Tale of Everlasting Love

by Niana



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU - The Swan Princess, F/M, one-sided Rock Lee x Sakura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niana/pseuds/Niana
Summary: Prince Sasuke Uchiha and Princess Sakura Haruno are betrothed since a young age, at first to their dismay. Until they are both sixteen, they start to see each other in a different light.However, after Sasuke offends her, Sakura is later kidnapped by the Mighty Serpent and made prisoner of the snake enchanter Orochimaru. Can Sasuke figure out the truth of the Mighty Serpent and prove his love to Sakura in time before Orochimaru succeeds in making Kizashi’s kingdom his?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hoozuki Suigetsu/Karin, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Sai/Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Izumi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I actually used to write this story back when I was in high school, so I thought I would work more on it.

**Prologue**

Once upon a time, there was a king known as Kizashi, ruling a large, strong kingdom. He was a king loved by all of his subjects for his generosity, kindness and unwavering wisdom. And yet, he lives with a sad and heavy heart, for he has yet to have an heir to inherit his throne once his time comes. But then on a beautiful day in the Spring, his beloved queen had at long last given birth to their daughter, a new princess. However, some time after their daughter’s birth, Mebuki had died.

So as her dying wish, Mebuki wants the princess’s name to have a special meaning to them and everyone who knows her. To honor her last wish, Kizashi had given his daughter the name Sakura, meaning cherry blossom.

Upon the news of Sakura’s birth brought great happiness and joy about the new princess throughout all of Kizashi’s kingdom. On Sakura’s fifth birthday, King Kizashi had invited many kings, queens and nobles from all over the world to offer gifts to the child. One of the visiting royalties is the widow queen Mikoto and her sons Prince Sasuke and Prince Itachi, who is training to be the captain of her guards.

Watching as her younger son presented his only daughter with a necklace that had the image of a swan engraved into the heart shaped pendant, King Kizashi and Queen Mikoto came up with the exact same idea. Sasuke and Sakura will be brought together each summer in hopes they will fall in love, joining their kingdoms forever.

However, among and unknown to all was another plan; that of the evil snake enchanter, Orochimaru. Sakura’s birth was of little concern to him for he was preparing to steal Kizashi’s kingdom by use of the Forbidden Jutsus.

On the night before his assault, Kizashi’s soldiers attacked his base, with his powers plunging into oblivion. Despite calls for his death, the snake enchanter had only been banished from the kingdom.

Shaking off the soldiers now that he is free of the shackles and chains, Orochimaru sends a glare at the merciful king. “Don’t think I’m not finished with you, Kizashi . Someday, I’ll get my power back.”

“You know tempering with the Forbidden Jutsus isdangerous, Orochimaru.” Kizashi warns, knowing full well what happens to those who try to use a Forbidden jutsu.

But he only ignored his warning. “Once I do, everything you own and love will be mine, including your dear daughter.”

“I won’t allow you to come anywhere near Sakura. Now leave.” Kizashi demands as he points down the path the banished snake enchanter must take to leave his kingdom. Many had feared that Kizashi is too merciful to the cunning enchanter, being too kind.

Upon a few requests from terrified villagers, the king requested Mikoto to send Itachi to take some of his best men to chase after Orochimaru to keep an eye on him. Sadly, one week after they deployed, they were never heard from again, which had brought great sadness to the kingdoms that they had lost a devoted captain and great brother.

However, with Orochimaru long gone, his threat had been forgotten and his presence just vanished like it had never existed. Then the thoughts and memories of Itachi had also faded into the wind.

Then as the years passed, all hopes turned to the not so distant summer, when Sasuke and Sakura would meet for the first time.


	2. From Hate to Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sasuke and Sakura’s first official meeting, things don’t start off the way their parents planned until much later.

**Chapter 1**

**From Hate to Love**

Standing upon a watchtower overlooking the forest, a man with white hair and purple eyes, an eight-year-old boy that is a spitting image of the man but with a small fang sticking out from his mouth beside him, sees King Kizashi and his soldiers emerge from the forest. Laughing a bit, little Suigetsu calls to his queen and his friend, “They are almost here, your majesties!”

Watching them emerge from the trees, Mikoto could only smile to see her friend and his daughter finally arrive while Sasuke, a young boy of nine years with short black hair, sharp black eyes, wearing a blue tunic with white pants and black boots, his family’s crest on his back. Sasuke didn’t want to be out here, waiting with his mother to meet King Kizashi and his daughter Princess Sakura since they will be staying at their kingdom for the summer.

With Kizashi riding his trusted steed into the field where Mikoto and Sasuke wait for them, the wise king bows his head to his friend and says with a smile as Suigetsu’s father blows the horn, after releasing a nest that had been built inside with the mother dove screaming, “Ah, Mikoto. You are as radiant as ever.”

Bowing her head back to him, Mikoto is just about to thank his compliment when the nest landed right on top of her head, fitting well on her tiara, causing the three young children to snicker at her expression as she glared up at the watchman. “Oh my, a nest.” Mikoto says with a chuckle, gently removing the nest and giving it to the angered dove so she can set it someplace else without any more disturbances.

Noticing the boy standing beside her, Kizashi says as he and Mikoto share a secret wink, “Now who is this strapping young man? Could it be Prince Sasuke Uchiha?”

Being a little timid about meeting the king, Sasuke nods. “Yes sir, your majesty.” He bows to the king.

“We welcome you to our kingdom, dear Kizashi. And you as well, Little princess.” Mikoto says as Kizashi dismounts and helps Princess Sakura, a girl of eight years with short cherry-blossom pink hair, green eyes, wearing a white gown with a floral design and white slippers.

Getting nods from their parents, Sakura and Sasuke were gently pushed ahead, causing the two children to glare back at their parents until they stood before each other. Deciding to bow to her since it is what Mikoto wants him to do, Sasuke says, “Greetings, Princess Sakura Haruno. I’m very pleased to meet you.”

Doing a small curtsy, Sakura says, “The pleasure is mine, Prince Sasuke.”

Hoping that is enough, Sasuke turns to leave but one look from Mikoto forced him to face Sakura, taking her hand in his, but Sasuke really didn’t want to do what his mother is expecting of him as he stared at Sakura’s hand like it’s an insect. Closing his eyes, Sasuke just quickly kisses Sakura’s hand before quickly wiping his mouth. The two start to glare at each other.

**I can’t believe**

**I’m stuck with her**

**all summer**

**I’ll bet she doesn’t**

**wrestle, hunt or box**

After wiping her hand on her dress, Sakura then looks back at Sasuke, giving him a fist with Sasuke stepping back a bit, her silent message saying back off.

**_He looks conceited_ **

**What a total bummer**

Facing their parents, the two are silently asking them should they really be doing this with Kizashi and Mikoto ushering them to continue interacting.

**_If I get lucky,_ **

**_I’ll get chickenpox_ **

**So happy you could come**

**_So happy to be here_ **

Facing each other with fake smiles, Sasuke and Sakura start to curse what their parents are making them do.

**_How I’d like to run_ **

The fake smiles remaining, they both do quick bows before turning their backs on each other.

**_This is not my idea_ **

**This isn’t my idea**

**_of fun_ **

And so the kids were ushered inside the castle by their parents before they were left in one of the parlors to get to know each other. Instead of talking, the two chase each other around the castle, wrestling once they get a hold of each other.

Watching the two chase and wrestle, Kizashi and Mikoto see it as if they are just playing, failing to see the angered expressions they send back and forth.

**The children seem to get along quite nicely**

**_We’ll join our lands_ **

**_if this arrangement clicks_ **

**My dear King Kizashi,**

**that’s my point precisely**

Strolling through the gardens and castle courtyard, the king and widow queen watch as Sakura and Sasuke duel with wooden kunai and Shuriken knives which ends with Sakura pinning Sasuke to the ground, the two glaring at the other.

**_It’s such good parenting_ **

**And politics**

**So happy we agree**

**_I believe we’ve got a deal_ **

**My Sasuke’s quite a catch**

**_This is my idea_ **

**This is my idea**

**_Of a match_ **

“And this is such fun!” Mikoto adds as the two chuckle at the positions their children found themselves in.

A few years pass by and both Sakura and Sasuke are twelve, now both are genin. It’s a new Summer as Sakura and her father are getting ready to leave for Sasuke’s kingdom once again.

**_Good heavens, child, don’t dawdle_ **

Kizashi stands in the courtyard, glaring up at his daughter as she sits on a windowsill overlooking the entire castle grounds and the kingdom, arms crossed over her chest as she keeps her gaze away from her father.

**_We can’t keep Sasuke waiting_ **

Still not glancing at her father, Sakura replied.

**_I haven’t packed or wash my hair_ **

**_and Father, I get seasick_ **

With the twelve year old prince, Mikoto finds him practicing his ninja skills in an open field.

**They soon will be arriving**

Then the Queen notices that the dummy her son is practicing on looks insultingly like his future bride. Someone must have made that practice dummy and make it look a lot like Sakura when she had thought the prince and princess had been getting along.

**Is that the respect**

**you’re showing to your princess?**

**Don’t make me kiss her hand again,**

**I swear I’m going to be sick**

Soon, the ship arrives with Kizashi and Mikoto first greeting each other, their heirs right behind them. This time, Sakura noticed Sasuke had three boys with him, most likely his friends. Then she saw that next to one of the boys was a girl, the same age as the older boy.

**_One day Prince Sasuke will be her intended_ **

After she and her father step onto the docks, the boy with spiky blond hair, a bit younger than Sakura and Sasuke, slingshots a tomato, hitting the visiting princess right in her face. With Naruto and Suigetsu laughing, Sasuke and Neji shake their heads in disapproval, the girl Tenten runs up to Sakura to wipe the tomato off her face.

Throughout the entire Summer, Sakura and Tenten became close friends, eventually meeting two more girls, Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuga, Neji’s cousin, very inseparable as they played together and put up with Sasuke and his friends picking on them.

**We tried all Summer,**

**but we just can’t lose them**

Currently, Sasuke leads Naruto, Suigetsu and Neji through the castle as they run away from the girls. Eventually the four make their way outside and they quickly climb into the treehouse that Sasuke and his friends worked on the previous Autumn. They often hung out in the treehouse, safe from Sakura and the girls, King Kizashi, Queen Mikoto or any of the castle staff or villagers in the kingdom from catching them.

When it came close to when Sakura and her father to return to their kingdom at the end of Summer, the eight kids had gotten into a big fight with Kairi leaving with bruises, Sasuke and his friends badly scratched and with black eyes since the girls had surprisingly put up a good fight against the four of them.

**Long before they met**

**Sasuke and Sakura**

**Were destined to be wedded**

Watching Sakura, mounted upon her white mare, gallop through the many fields of her father’s kingdom all through Autumn, those working in the fields could all think about the future that is awaiting for the union of the two royal heirs.

**However, anyone could see**

**The only point on which**

**they didn’t disagree**

In both kingdoms, now that the prince and princess are fourteen as snow flutters on the cold winter wind with all of the servants that are cleaning, they have still felt their hatred towards each other and Summer time is not a pleasant thought.

**Was that the very thought of Summertime**

**Was dreaded**

Once Summer arrives again, the two keep their hatred intact as Sakura is only delighted to be back with Tenten, Ino and Hinata and they can just ignore the guys like always.

**She tries to talk me into playing dress up**

**She’s always flirting with the castle guards**

Though the girls are doing this to annoy Sasuke, Naruto teases his friend.

**I think you really sort of like her**

**Fess up**

Suigetsu added as Naruto jabs his elbow into his arm, Sasuke glaring at the blond.

**I’d like her even better**

**if she’d lose at cards**

Each Summer there would be at least one card game between the heirs, but Sakura would win each one every time.

**_This is my idea_ **

**This isn’t my idea**

**_Of fun_ **

A little later, the prince and princess take a royal carriage ride throughout Sasuke’s kingdom, the two now pretending to cuddle this time but refusing to make eye contact.

**We need a royal wedding**

**I’d love to be invited**

A couple milkmaids sing happily at the thought of Sasuke and Sakura’s wedding.

**At least we’d get a holiday**

**to rest our plows and awes**

The end of Summer once again. Sasuke and Mikoto see Sakura and Kizashi off. Leaving a parting gift on his head just like Naruto had done to her a few Summers ago as payback, she smirks. With that, Sakura boards the ship to join her father and they set a course to home.

**Someday these two will marry**

**Two lands will be united**

**And with some luck,**

**their marriage may result in lower taxes**

Now it is Winter, both heirs have reached the eligible age for marriage, sixteen. Sasuke and Sakura still dread the next Summer they are to meet up again.

**_What if Sakura doesn’t go for the merger_ **

He had started to become worried that this may not work, so Kizashi had written to Mikoto for advice.

**Urge her**

Mikoto advises. Then the two decide to pay the teenage prince and princess a visit, but they both lock their parents out.

**_For as long as I remember_ **

**_We’ve been told we’d someday wed_ **

**_Every June until September_ **

When the new Summer finally came, Sasuke makes his way to the new meeting place by his mother and his friends, fighting with all his might to resist.

**All their pushing and annoying hints**

Having to be dragged out of the carriage by Kizashi and Kakashi, Sakura is pushed along to the ballroom.

**_I’ve got bruises with their fingerprints_ **

Then they were practically pushed into the ballroom, the two doors shut tight behind them, their backs currently toward each other at the moment.

**I can do better I am sure**

**_He’s so immature_ **

Turning around to face each other, but then smiles form on Sakura and Sasuke’s faces at the sight of each other.

**_I see him smiling,_ **

**_and my knees start buckling_ **

**** Indeed, at the sight of Sasuke as a sixteen year-old man, his hair has grown slightly longer, his attire consisting of a white tunic with the front open to reveal a well-toned chest, dark blue almost purple pants, and black boots. She could feel her knees feel weak but she manages to stand straight.

**_I see inside him_ **

**_and my doubts are gone_ **

Watching from a secret side door, both Kizashi and Mikoto are left speechless at the sight of the prince and princess smiling at each other in a new, loving light.

**She started out as**

**such an ugly duckling**

**And somehow suddenly**

**became a swan**

True that over the years since they first met, Sasuke has seen Sakura transform from a plain child to a very beautiful woman, her hair had been cut to a medium length just past her neck and shoulders, her attire consisting of a pink strapless dress that reached just below her knees, a red blouse, black laced heels, the necklace that Sasuke had given her on her fifth birthday around her neck. Now standing before each other, Sakura curtsies first then Sasuke bows to her before they stand closer, holding hands.

**_So happy to be here_ **

**Till now I never knew**

**_It is you_ **

**_I’ve been dreaming of_ **

**This is my idea**

**_This is my idea_ **

Just gazing into each other deeply in the eyes, Sakura and Sasuke stand closer, their foreheads touching affectionately. Then their parents enter the room, just full of happiness at the fact that their plan to get their heirs to fall in love had been a success.

**_What a good idea_ **

**_It’s such a charming_ **

**_and romantic notion_ **

Then, one by one, other doors of the ballroom open as maids and servants set up the ballroom for the long awaited dance, Kakashi and the orchestra appear, already playing the right music.

**_This is my idea_ **

**_Such a good idea, what a good idea_ **

**_Such a powerful and magic potion_ **

**_This is exactly my idea_ **

**_of love_ **

With everything set and an audience gathered around, at first he grins and shook his head at how fast everything was set up, Sasuke then takes Sakura into his arms and leads her in a soft waltz. As they danced, their eyes only on each other, everything else melted away as if they were the only ones in the world, their own world.

**_This is my idea_ **

**This is my idea**

**_This is my idea_ **

**_of love_ **

As their dance comes to an end, Sasuke draws Sakura closer, their eyes gently closing and their lips meet for the first time in a gentle, loving kiss. Ending their first kiss, Sakura steps back so they could lock eyes as their perfect world returns to the real world, everyone watching with smiles.


	3. Disaster Hits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke offends Sakura. Then she disappears into the night.

**Chapter 2**

**Disaster Hits**

One hand still holding Sakura, Sasuke turns to face their audience and announces, “Arrange the marriage.”

Much to his mother’s joy, her father pleased, the audience cheering and just as Kakashi orchestras the wedding march, Sakura somehow felt off. “Wait.”

That one word had caused the entire room to go silent, leaving Sasuke confused. “What’s wrong? You are all I had ever wanted for my bride, you’re beautiful.”

“Thank you. But what else?”

“What else?”

“You mean beauty is the only thing that matters to you?” At these words, her friends step out of the crowd and stand beside the visiting princess, waiting with held breaths for the prince’s answer.

At a loss of what to say, Sasuke then says, “what else is there?”

Everyone in the ballroom could not believe what he had just asked, Sakura the most hurt and disappointed. Knowing how hurt she is with Hinata comforting her, Tenten and Ino glare daggers at Sasuke as they escort Sakura out of the room.

For the rest of the summer, Sasuke had tried to apologize to Sakura but she had either given him the cold shoulder and silent treatment or she was with her friends that kept him away from her.

By the time it was time for them to leave, Kizashi had announced that they will not carry on the betrothal since Sasuke can’t love Sakura just for her beauty, much to Mikoto’s disappointment towards her second son. “Now, say goodbye, Sakura.”

“Goodbye, Prince Sasuke.” She barely gives him a glance as she bids her best friends farewell before mounting her horse.

Being prompted by his mother to respond, Sasuke replies, “Goodbye, Princess.”

With that, the king, the princess and their guards set off to return to their kingdom. Glancing behind her shoulder to him, Sakura’s heart sank when Sasuke looked away like he didn’t care anymore. Mikoto turns to go back inside her castle, saying, “All these years of planning, WASTED!” Since her son had to mess everything up.

After a few hours of being outside, watching after Sakura had long gone, Sasuke heads inside as he ponders over them being in love after all this time.

The sky darkened by night and storm clouds as a flash of lightning briefly brightens the sky. In the study, Sasuke and Naruto are playing chess with the prince pacing the room, Neji reading in silence by the fireplace, Suigetsu watching the sky and Kakashi scolding the prince. “She asks if beauty is all that matters. Then you answer with what else is there!”

“Look, I know that was idiotic of me.” Sasuke tried to defend himself from his mentor’s accusations.

“Well then, think. Surely you see more than just Sakura’s beauty.” Kakashi attempts to help him think about why he loves her.

He was still at a loss for words to describe his love for Sakura. “One way or another, I will prove it to her. I will prove my love for her.” He declares just as he announced checkmate, leaving Naruto confused of how his best friend won their game.

On the dark forest path, a hooded figure emerge from the thick trees, a snake’s grin across his face as Orochimaru said with a hiss as he spots the carriage, “Tonight is the night, King Kizashi. Everything you own and love, will be mine, including that beautiful daughter of yours.”

Inside the carriage, Kizashi is still baffled. “I just don’t understand. What else did you want him to say?”

Sakura turned away from looking outside the carriage window to tell her father how she feels in her heart for the prince. “I just need to know Sasuke loves me for just being me, father.”

Then the captain stopped the carriage, leaving the king and his daughter confused. Stepping out of the carriage, Kizashi notices the hooded figure in the road. “Stay in the carriage, Sakura.” Kizashi instructs her just as they heard some magic be used along with the sound of a long hiss as the figure was replaced by the Mighty Serpent and the creature attacks.

The door that leads from the courtyard to the study is forced open, surprising Sasuke, his friends and Kakashi. As the weak man collapsed on the floor, Sasuke quickly ran to his side. “This is King Kizashi’s captain.”

With his dying breath, the captain tells them what happened. “We were attacked. By the Mighty Serpent.” At that, the captain died from his injuries.

At the news, Sasuke at once thought about one person. “Sakura.” With that, he dashed out of the study to the stables, ignoring Kakashi telling him to wait. Once mounted, Sasuke rides his loyal steed to where the attack took place.

Arriving at the attack sight, he quickly dismounts to check the knocked over carriage to find it empty. “Sakura!” Sasuke calls out in the area when he spotted Sakura’s swan necklace he had given to her on her fifth birthday on the ground.

Picking up the necklace, someone coughed. Turning, Sasuke is left in shock to see that King Kizashi is barely alive with those terrible injuries that the captain also had. “Sasuke, it got her. It came too fast, the Mighty Serpent.” Kizashi says weakly, the fear he had when he saw that terrible creature still evident in his eyes.

“Where is Sakura?”

Instead of answering, Kizashi gives Sasuke a warning. “Listen to me. It’s not what it seems.”

This warning only left Sasuke confused about what he was talking about. “Where is Sakura?!”

“Sakura is…” Kizashi starts weakly with Sasuke nodding to tell him. “Sakura…is…g-gone.” Kizashi revealed with his dying breath before going complete still.

Starting to think he might have lost her for good, Sasuke yells into the night and over the thunderstorm, “SAKURA!”, clutching her necklace hard in his hand as he shed a few tears that got mixed with the rain on his cheeks.


End file.
